The Way You Make Me Feel
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: H/D slash... Harry Potter springs a surprise for our Slytherin Dragon..


The way that you make me feel ****

A/N: Do NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF TWO BOYS SNOGGING! H/D slash by the way!

The way that you make me feel

__

It's the things that you do  
So physical  
It's the things that you say  
So flammable  
You know I can't resist  
Boy it's such a shame  
Do you belong to another  
I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But my heart just can't hold back

Draco was sitting by the lake, under the shade of a tree; a book propped open on his lap. He was so absorbed in reading he hadn't notice as Harry cam walking towards him. 

"Uhm, hey," Harry said, not sure how to proceed.

Draco looked up, recognizing that voice that always made him loose his composure and his heart beat in pulses really fast. 

"Are you talking to me?" Draco tried his best to keep his voice stern and cold, glancing left and right then back at Harry again.

"Well, yes, who do you think am I talking to?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Draco eyed Harry keenly. He was just from Quidditch practice, and his loose white tee shirt was drenched in sweat (which made him look sexy). 

Harry's hair was tousled (not that it wasn't like that even before the practice) and he looked tired but tried to maintain his usual cheerfulness and Draco loved that. He loved Harry because he was Harry. Not because he was the boy who lived and defeated The Dark Lord but because he was himself.

It was mid-November and Slytherin and Gryffindor were booked for a match. Draco, being the seeker, had his main goal set in defeating Harry (although had never succeeded in that). But during the match, had noticed some things he never saw about the Gryffindor seeker. 

Like how he bit his lip when he was mad or nervous. Or how the wind tousles his hair and makes him look even cuter.

Draco was scared at first. He didn't know where all those feelings came from.

But after a while, he found himself being drawn to his nemesis… staring and wishing he was with him like Weasley and Granger were..

Harry shifted uncomfortably as the silence progressed and Draco stared at him. 

"Uhm, Malfoy?" 

Draco snapped back into reality.

"What?" He asked more like it was a statement rather than a question.

"Uhm, I came here to tell you that…."

Harry sat down next to the other boy. Draco didn't move at all but moved even closer.

  
_It's the way you make me feel,  
(The way that you make me feel)  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel_

"Uhm, I know this sounds weird and all but…"

"But what?!"

"I can't say it…"

"Spit it out already! I have better things to do than wait on you all day just to say that **something**!" 

"It can't explain it…"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is there any way you can show it to me?"

Harry looked down to his knees and but his lower lip. 

"Okay, uhm.. Close your eyes.."

"And.. why?" Draco demanded, stubbornly.

"You wanted me to show you, right, then close your God damn eyes!"

"Fine!"

Draco closed his eyes._  
_  
_I'm going to make you mine  
It's not impossible  
Got to let you know  
I'm irresistible  
Baby can't you see  
You're the one for me  
But you belong to another  
I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But my heart just can't hold back_

And so Draco Malfoy closed his eyes, waiting for ^something to happen, like a flock of seagulls fly in circles around him or something. He waited, impatiently for whatever Harry wanted to do with him. 

Draco felt his heart flutter. He could still see the other boy behind his closed eyelids. Maybe he was giving him a surprise? A wedding ring, perhaps? Get Real Draco.

Draco sighed. Okay that was probably far from reality but anyway, it felt good daydreaming about what his crush or rather *love* might do behind his closed eyes.

And then it happened. Whatever it was. He felt lips-? Or something, brush against his lips in a gentle manner. And then he was pushed to the damp ground, again, kissed or something… Atleast that was what he thought it felt like. Or it's either Draco was just probably dreaming *again*

  
  
  
_When I look into your eyes,  
Everytime you smile at me,   
Oh I go weak inside,  
Baby I just can't hide my love,_

Draco's eyes sprang open and his heart stopped for a moment as he found Harry blushing furiously on top of him. Harry expected Draco to shove him off but to his surprise, he didn't. 

"What was that?"

"A kiss," Harry said, nonchalantly. 

"Oh, My God!" Draco gasped. "You feel it too?"

Harry eyed the Slytherin boy weirdly and let himself off him. "Feel what?"

"That tingling sensation inside. Like when I see you or something, I feel it. It's weird and all but I didn't know … You felt it too.."

Harry nodded, getting to where Draco was getting at.

"Oh, you mean—"

Harry gave Draco another lock of lips.

"You call it 'love' or in your case, I dunno, could be a crush.."

Draco swung his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into another kiss. 

Harry pulled away. "Can we stop with the kissing already? I came here to say—"

Draco pulled the Gryffindor on top of him. "I love you too, Harry…" Then pulled him into a kiss…

From the windows of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms that over looked the location where Draco and Harry were now taking off their clothes furiously, Hogwarts students, were shaking their heads in disgust, clapping their hands and one was sobbing.. *Colin Creevey)

A/N: Mushy. Cheesy. Finally spelled Colin right! YEY!!!! Hey Please Review, No flames!! And I have to eat dinner now anyway, PLEEZE REVIEW!! I wrote this at a really crazy time in my life… (when I was dissecting a frog in class) newei.. I am so messed up with this.. Again, I wrote it when my Professor wasn't looking so… 

PLEEZE REVIEW!!!


End file.
